ToeCurling Kisses
by Trinity Everett
Summary: Sequel to Fighting Terrorism with Hugs - Tony shares his thoughts on one of Michelle's skills.


Title: Toe Curling Kisses

Characters: Michelle Dessler/Tony Almeida

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Day 2

Author's Notes: This is a follow up to 'Fighting Terrorism with Hugs' and it follows the theme of 'kisses' where the first one was 'hugs'.

* * *

Just as she surprised him at lunch, he shocked her at dinner. Expecting take out as he'd implied, she was dumbfounded to hear something sizzling on the stovetop and to realize that Tony Almeida's apartment smelled fantastic. 

"I didn't feel like ordering out," he explained with a sheepish grin, as if he was afraid that she would be offended by his willingness to cook for her. His hand lifted and scratched his cheek, something she'd come to realize he did when he wasn't entirely sure of himself.

"It smells great," she assured, stepping close to him and tugging on his hand before kissing his reddened cheek. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, c'mere."

She was glad that he took the initiative to draw her where he wanted her, because she had gone weak as soon as he opened his mouth. He had this tone that he used only with her. She wasn't even sure he knew he did it, but it never failed to turn her insides into a quivering puddle of goo.

On autopilot, she returned his hug, reveling in the tiny thrilling zings that traveled through her body solely because it was _him _and she was _here_. He was so solid, so warm, so indescribably Tony, and every time he'd even glanced her way for the past week, she'd imagined being pressed like this into the curve of his shoulder. Judging by his eagerness to scoop her up and hold her, Tony seemed to feel the same.

"Your timer's going off," she observed quietly.

Groaning, Tony's arms dropped and he reluctantly ducked into the kitchen.

"I brought the movie," she called after him.

"Good. Pop that in and I'll get chow on."

She laughed and her nervousness showed through as she announced, "A man who'll let me touch his TV. That's a first."

"I'm a 21st century guy, Michelle."

"Oh, I learned that when you told me how big on hugs you were."

"I just want to spread my talents around."

"And yet I've been your only subject."

"How do you know?" he retorted.

Narrowing her eyes, she abandoned the TV and padded into the kitchen. She knew he was just teasing, even if her first impulse was to be horribly jealous.

Leaning against the doorframe, she happily watched him move. He had changed clothes between work and her arrival, and she was happy to see that he looked just as good in his chinos as he did in suit pants.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked finally, taking inane pleasure in watching him jump. She flustered so easily when he was around; it was nice to turn the tables every so often.

"A little. I'm just glad that it wasn't longer than a double. I'm still recovering from last week, I think."

"Me too."

"'I'll be glad, though, when we get the new people up to speed, because then nobody, especially me, will have to pull a double."

Smiling, Michelle joined him at the stove, watching as he divvied up their dinner.

"So this hugging thing, is my expertise limited to one type?"

She looked at him sideways, trying once again to gauge whether he was serious.

"What if I'm only good at normal hugs and not, say, sideways hugs, or backwards hugs?"

To her credit, she lasted twelve whole seconds before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Maybe we should test it?"

He nodded mock-thoughtfully. "Maybe we should. After dinner."

He reached across her for two wine glasses that he'd set out. She took them and the bottle of wine – chilled already and everything, he'd been busy – and waited for him to gather their silverware, napkins, and plates.

"This looks delicious, Tony. Thank you." She smiled over her shoulder as he ushered her into the living room.

"Thank me after you've tasted it. It's my mom's recipe and I haven't made it in a while," he ordered, filling her wine glass and then his own.

She took a small, slow sip and set her glass down on the coffee table in front of her. She waited for him to do the same and pounced before he could pick up his fork.

His mouth fell open in shock, a state that she took advantage of. She tugged his upper lip between her teeth and darted her tongue out to lick its smooth underside.

She felt Tony's tongue poke out to lick her bottom lip and she quickly shifted her focus, releasing his lip and kissing him fully. This time, she felt no apologies for grabbing him, and when the kiss reached its natural end, she smiled and pressed her nose to his cheek.

"Sorry," she murmured, although it was a horrible lie.

"I'm not," he insisted again. "You're good at that, you know?"

Grinning at his echo of her earlier compliment, she picked up her fork.

"What? Apologizing?"

"Taking me by surprise."

Tony kissed her cheek gently, nuzzling her cheek and whispering, "I think my toes curl when you kiss me like that."

She blushed wildly, hurriedly taking another bite of her dinner. She had to eat; otherwise, she was twenty seconds away from making his toes curl from more than just a simple kiss.

After dinner, she insisted on doing the dishes, despite Tony's insistence that she didn't need to. He'd cooked after all. In truth, she needed a chance to calm her nerves; twice now, she hadn't been able to control herself around him, and that couldn't keep happening.

"You're missing the movie, Michelle," Tony warned, his low, warm voice sliding across the kitchen milliseconds before that deliciously warm body moved up behind her and he drew her into one of the aforementioned backwards hugs. So far, he seemed pretty good at those, too.

"I don't want to leave your kitchen a mess, Tony."

His face landed against her neck, making her jump. Who would have thought he would be so adorably demonstrative with his affection? The Tony she saw every day at CTU spent most of his time giving off 'don't touch' vibes, but this Tony was more than happy to touch it seemed.

"I'll let you clean up tomorrow," he murmured, his breath hot against her skin.

Instead of freezing at such a statement, like she normally would have, she turned easily in his embrace. Her damp fingers framed his face, drawing him into a slow kiss. Tony responded without even a trace of hesitancy. Apparently, this is what he meant when he said 'but now…'

"Movie?" he asked quietly, with just a trace of his usual impatience. "I was promised hugs."

She laughed, "Okay. One condition, though."

"Oh yeah?"

"I want proof about that toe curling thing."

Tony nodded in acquiescence and she felt his foot wrap gently around her ankle. Smiling easily, she kissed him again.

END.


End file.
